ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vector the Crocodile: Attorney at Law episodes
Season 1 1.Vector's First Day - Vector the crocodile moves into puck and pellet law firm after disbanding team chaotix but struggles to find a case 2. The Not So Sausage Party - Frank, Brenda, Lavash and Teresa were sent to court for attacking humans and Darren. (Decision: Not guilty (the Food) and Guilty (Darren and the Sausage Party humans) 3. Kirby Busted - Kirby is sent to court for stealing food at the supermarket. (Decision: Not guilty, since King Dedede was the one who stole them, and is sent to house arrest for 3 weeks.) (TV-PG) 4.Vampires Really Suck - Marceline the vampire queen is accused of disturbing the peace and finn jake and the bubblegum princess seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as everyone loves her music) 5. Celestial Tyranny Problems - princess celestia is accused of dictatorship over ponyville and sent to court luna and the mane six seek vector's help (decision: not guilty as celestia is a princess not a dictator) 6. Biskit Problem -Blythe and her pet friends gets blamed and gets sent to court for robbing the stuff on stores, they seek Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty, as the Biskits blamed them and the Largest Ever Pet Shop is closed permanently, and must be replaced by an Walmart.) 7. An Really Bad High Schooler -D.J. gets sent to court for "raping" an student, and Ashleigh and D.J.'s friends seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not guilty) 8.Crashing Bashing -crash bandicoot is sued by neo cortex for destroying his property damage coco seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty since dr,.neo cortex is evil and is sent to jail) 9. Shima Loves Wires -shima of planet dolan is sued for chewing through the wires of the government and hacking into it and the other planet dolan cast seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty as shima is a cat and loves to chew wires) 10. A Murder at New Orleans - Bunnicula is sent to court after an strange murder of Harold and Mina's dad, and Mina and Chester seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty) 11. Anna's Murder - Hans is sent to court for murdering Anna. (Decision: Guilty) 12. Platypus Problems -Perry the platypus is sent to court after a sex scandal rumor majo monagram and carl seek vector's help (decision: not guilty the rumor was false) (TV-PG) 13. Luna Loud the Stalker -luna loud is sent to court for stalking mcswagger her family seeks her help (decision: not guilty after it reveals she didn't know any better) 14. Rio Pwned - Blu gets sent to court for "bird robbery", and Jewel and the kids seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty, as Nigel blamed them and was sent to animal asylum. 15. Sid: No More - Captain Gutt is sent to court for killing Sid. (Decision: Guilty and must serve 3 months in prison) 16. Nicole's Anger Issues -nicole watterson is sent to court for her destructive anger issues her family seeks vector's help (decision: not guilty but nicole needs to control her anger) 17.Angry Birds Snap-the angry birds are sued by the pigs for attacking them (decision: not guilty as the pigs steal they're eggs are sent the animal asylum where nigel is) (The birds appear in the The Angry Birds Movie design. 18. Astroblasted - Comet and his friends were sent to court for selling their smoothies. (Decision: Not guilty, since they had a permit all along.) 19. Thunderclap: Trouble - Thunderclap is sent to court for trying to kill Arlo. (Decision: Guilty) 20. Identity Crisis - Jeannie (Babu's mentor) sues Jeannie the Babysitter for stolen her identity seeks Vector's help. (Decision: Not Guilty due to their same name which turns out to be half-sisters) Category:Episode list Category:Vector the Crocodile, Attorney at Law